


Words

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it can be hard to say three little words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "love letter" square of my schmoop_bingo card back in 2010. The lovely emerald_embers recorded a [podfic](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/792818.html) of this! :D

The first time Sam says it, he’s climaxing, arching up under Gabriel’s thrusts. They don’t talk about it afterwards, because words of love spoken in the throws of passion don’t count, they really don’t. Do they?

Sam and Gabriel have been sleeping together for a while now. It started shortly after Gabriel, freshly resurrected by a God tired of the Winchester’s never-ending drama (Gabriel’s words), dove in the Pit, snatched Sam’s soul, nursed it back to health and put it back into Sam’s body.

It had been a mixture of physical attraction, gratitude, and something else, a sort of need to be close to each other that Castiel said probably came from whatever Gabriel did to heal Sam’s battered soul. Sam didn’t really care, it felt good, and Gabriel seemed inclined to stick around and lend a hand, be it for the human, monster-chasing part of the job or for the angel, putting-Heaven-back-in-order part.

But over the months, Sam’s feelings have changed. He genuinely _likes_ the guy, he really does, and after that night he starts wondering if maybe, just maybe, there might be something more.

Gabriel is chatting up some girl to try and get info on what seems to be an Alpha Rugaru. He’s blatantly flirting with her, like he always does, and when the girl puts her hand on the archangel’s arm it hits Sam. Yes, this is jealousy he’s feeling. Yes, there is more than friendship and sex between him and Gabriel.

He walks up to them with an annoyed expression on his face.

“Could you please stop flirting with everyone when I’m around?”

“Why, you jealous Sammy-boy?” Gabriel smirks.

“Yes,” Sam says flatly, raising an eyebrow. “Yes I am.”

The girl steps back, eyes going from one another with a slightly surprised expression.

“I’m not gonna cheat on you big boy, so you can relax.”

“Not my point,” Sam says, shaking his head softly. 

“Then what’s your point?” Gabriel sounds almost bored now.

“My point is that I love you.”

The archangel goes very still, his face blank of any expression. Sam can’t read anything in those wonderful hazel eyes. The silence stretches and he starts growing nervous. He barely notices the girl tiptoeing away. Smart girl.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Sam sighs eventually. “I’m not expecting you to… I’m not expecting anything. I just thought you should know.”

Gabriel relaxes a little bit, nods shortly.

***

Once it’s out, Sam can’t help saying it. “I love you,” he sighs against Gabriel’s lips, and feels them tremble. “I love you,” he whispers in Gabriel’s neck as they’re sitting together, watching a movie on the television the angel snapped into existence, and feels Gabriel relax against him. 

“I love you,” he tells him once, when Gabriel comes back from a trip to Heaven, and sees the angel’s eyes shine with joy, his lips curl up in something like a shy smile he’s trying to hide. That’s when he understands what Gabriel isn’t saying. He just doesn’t understand what’s keeping the archangel from saying it.

He goes to Castiel a few days later. He and Gabriel have become very close, and Sam thinks maybe the angel can shed some light on Gabriel’s behavior.

“I am not sure I can put it in words that would make sense to you, Sam,” Castiel says, tilting his head on the side.

“Try anyway,” Sam insists.

“Angels are made of love. We bask in our Father’s love and each other’s love. When Gabriel ran away, he cut himself from it, from his brother’s love, and turned all his love to himself in order to keep his powers. It’s only because he’s an archangel that he was strong enough to do it. He spent so much time living this way, I believe he’s afraid to open up. Even now, he barely lets in the other angel’s love when we’re in Heaven. And he’s only let us feel _his_ love for us once, very shortly.”

“So…he’s afraid if he tells me he loves me he’ll lose a bit of himself, is that it?”

“Something like that, I guess. He does let your love for him in, though, you know. Always. Every time you say the words, his grace shines a little bit brighter.”

Sam doesn’t know what to say to that, so he just keeps silent. When it becomes obvious Castiel has nothing to add he thanks him and leaves.

He makes a point of saying it as often as he can then, even if it means having to deal with Dean’s comments.

It still takes about five more weeks before it happens. Sam is on his bed, doing some research on the laptop when Gabriel pops up. The archangel wordlessly pushes the computer closed and leans it to capture Sam’s lips between his. The kiss is soft and light.

“Here,” Gabriel says, handing him an envelope.

“What is it?” Sam asks with a frown.

“Just read it, okay?” Gabriel voice is soft, almost hesitant.

Inside the envelope Sam find a folded piece of paper. He unfolds it carefully, reads the three words neatly written down. _Something_ washes over him like a wave of warmth, and Sam’s heart leaps in his chest. He looks up into Gabriel’s grinning eyes.

“This is probably the worst love letter in the entire word,” he grins, and Gabriel slaps him on the back of the head.

They kiss again, soft and long and meaningful. 

Later, Sam folds the piece of paper and slides it in his wallet. To him, it’s the most beautiful love letter in the entire world.


End file.
